ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hammerblow Majanun: SAM/DNC Solo Guide. Credit to Vegetto
Category:Guides Hammerblow Majanun Solo Guide Today, I decided to try for a Hikazu Kabuto on sam/dnc and although I didn't get drop, I was able to successfully solo the run. Disclaimer: My sam is currently retired. I do not use Togi on sam regularly. Went to get a Arhat's+1 on the AH but couldn't get for 50k over current AH price. So, in conclusion, in before loltogi First, you'll need 5 other people with remnants permits to get you in. What you want to do here is have all 5 d/c at the same time at the entrance to Silver Sea Remnants. (I usually call out an in game time for them to d/c). When they are ALL red dotted, you enter the zone. They won't get transferred in nor lose their permit, but it still counts as the 6 person requirement to enter. If you do it correctly, this should be the result You will want to bring: Soboro/Dancer sub (Stun grip not necessary, but is very useful here) Higher DMG wep for 2hr Defensive Gear Offensive Gear Ranged item for pulling (I used chakram so wouldn't have to waste 2 inv slots on bows and arrows) Rabbit Pie (+ food sanction if u don't want to use more than 2) Regen Drinks (I liked bringing cheap ones so I could preserve the ones in the chest for the 6 harder fomors and Hammerblow) Handful of Hi Pots (In case you get hit with Carnal Nightmare, which resets tp to 0) Reraise At least 10ish inventory spaces Here is my defense build I used with Rabbit Pie Once you enter, you'll want to head south until you reach the initial chest to get your cells. You should get a minimum of Weapon, Subjob, and Job ability from this chest. As well as one or 2 pieces of random gear as well as at least one random stat (Hopefully its STR because soboro WS dmg already sucks enough w/o the help of -30 STR). Once you use your cells and get situated, you'll want to go WEST. At this point, you'll want to spend about 45 minutes tops farming gear and stat cells. The black dots on this map represent where the mobs will be. After the first mob, you'll have four rooms to farm from (I only needed to clear 2 and a half to become fully geared). Its also to remember these mobs are Undead, so don't waste your TP trying to Drain Samba, but you will want to build finishing moves, which will be explained later. So, I recommend using box step and at least having one finishing move available at all times. These mobs at first will do a little chunk of damage if you consider you only have half HP (Unless you got the HP cell early on), but as you unlock gear, they'll do less damage adding defense. Note that they're both mnk mobs and the damage goes does significantly as you gear up. Also, this is where your regen drinks come in handy. The less you have to heal yourself, the more WS you can use, which saves a large chunk of time. Speaking of defense, the fomors all have a TP move named Aegis Schism, which makes your defense look like a counterstanced monk. You'll want to healing waltz this ASAP. With the exception of the first room, which will have one mob to farm, each of the farming rooms I mentioned will have 4 mobs each. The best way to pull them is with ranged (hopefully you get this cell early) from max range, pulling one at a time and gearing up. If the first few kills seem slow, don't let it discourage you because they get much faster with each piece of gear you unlock. Each of these farming rooms has 4 chests with goodies like Dusty Potions (300 HP), Strange Milk (potent regen), Hi Pots, Vicar's Drank(Erase), and Dusty Reraise (RR III, but doesn't last too long, I recommend bringing a hairpin). You can use these regularly because they're plentiful, though in the last room farmed, I like to leave potions and such for quicker recover later on (there are 6 tougher fomors to fight to pop the boss). Anything like Megaelixir, Dusty Elixir, ect; save them. The best use for those is during the boss fight. After you feel you are geared enough to move on (or after 45 minsish of entering. The only thing I would recommend spending more time trying to get is HP if you haven't gotten one yet), its time to move on to the boss room. On the map I posted earlier, its the room to the far south with the green circle around it. These 6 mobs before the boss will drop cells as well (so can try to get something you missed earlier here) and they must all be killed to pop the boss. In this room, there are 6 fomors, which WILL all link. What you'll want to do is pull one from the farthest you can with your ranged. You will immediately turn back the way you came and head north. The majority of these fomors should lose aggro by the time you hit the beginning of the stretch at g-9, but you'll want to keep your eyes on them to make sure you still have at least one (but 2 is also fine). Defeat these mobs one by one and repeat this method until you've defeated all 6 fomors. WHEN YOU MAKE THESE PULLS MAKE SURE YOUR HP IS WHITE or gl trying to deaggro them. If they all deaggro though, you will have to re-pull, but some should have a head start on the others otw back to the room so chances are there will be one or two to deal with when you're able to make the re-pull, BUT if you pull as soon as they deaggro, they have a 5-10 sec window before they're available to link again so use this opportunity to grab one and pull it back. If you're as lucky as me, you'll get some skill ups pulling! Have 2 fomors? Not a problem. Remember those finishing moves I told you to build up? You'll want to use desperate flourish here. The only time I had a problem getting it to stick is with the RDM fomor with blink up and the shadows taking the hit. Once grav is landed, you'll want to kite the fomor you didn't gravity far far away as to lose aggro on the one you did gravity. When there is one fomor left, you should pull it back at least 30-40 game distance west from its pop spot because as soon as the last one dies, Hammerblow will pop and will aggro the shit out of you. Now that all 6 fomors are gone, its time for Hammerblow, who probably won't drop a damned thing, but we can dream, right? With my defense build I showed earlier, Hammerblow will hit on average from 45-50/punch and punches twice a round. This will mean a lot of your TP will be going into curing. imghttp://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e6/LilT2o00/FFXI-Hammerblow/ffxi_20080819_2239.jpg[/img] imghttp://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e6/LilT2o00/FFXI-Hammerblow/ffxi_20080819_2244.jpg[/img] Regen drinks and your potions should help here. The more of those you use the more you will get to WS here (and this is a long fight you'll definitely want to WS). At some point during the fight, you'll want to swap to a higher base dmg wep, when you have meditate up, and pop 3-4 WS in his ass. I'm guessing the most common choice would be to swap to Hagun and make Light, but since I don't have Kasha (still have dnc trial wep unfinished >_>), I did this instead: imghttp://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e6/LilT2o00/FFXI-Hammerblow/ffxi_20080819_2237.jpg[/img] imghttp://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e6/LilT2o00/FFXI-Hammerblow/ffxi_20080819_2238.jpg[/img] If you've rarely played sam since you dinged 75 on it, you may even be lucky enough for this imghttp://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e6/LilT2o00/FFXI-Hammerblow/ffxi_20080819_2248.jpg[/img] Just keep yourself alive (Seigan full time, imo) and keep your HP up (I'm pretty sure Shackled Fists does a lot of damage, but I was lucky enough to anticipate the only 2 he did on me) and you should make it though this fight relatively easy. HE WILL FUCK YOU UP IF HE USES DEFENSE DOWN ON YOU AND YOU DON'T ERASE THAT SHIT ASAP. When you don't get your drop, you can try again another time. imghttp://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e6/LilT2o00/FFXI-Hammerblow/ffxi_20080819_2249.jpg[/img] I finished at 1 hour 26 mins (out of the 100 minutes time limit). *Credit to Vegetto **from Killing Ifrit Forum Bold text